ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vuu Puqu the Beguiler
Piper lottery spawn? The 'room' Vuu Puqu spawns in, as well as the one just prior to it on the map, are all full of only tier 3 Yagudo - Priests, Votaries, and Theologists. The only difference is that in the area around I-14, there are one or two lone tier 2 Yagudo Pipers who spawn in this room. Since Vuu Puqu is also a bard, I don't think it's a stretch to say that the Yagudo Pipers are probably the placeholder for Vuu Puqu. I don't know how one would go about verifying this, however. -- 16:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I'd think so. The fact that the Pipers are the only tier II Yagudos in the area, and based on the observations of my last camping, I think it's quite safe to say that either (or possibly both?) are PHs. --Azulmagia 16:15, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I would have to disagree with this. I was killing all the yagudo mobs in this "room" to try and spawn Vuu Puqu. When he did eventually spawn the a yagudo piper also spawned pretty much right next to him, at roughly the same time. This suggests they aren't placeholders. Lawii Quetzalcoatl 01:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) So? That's 1/2. What about the other one? EDIT: Camped today, confirmed Piper = PH. Whether both are or not is still not determined. --Azulmagia 01:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I went to camp this NM today. When i got there, there was only 1 piper. So I have to say that only 1 is PH and other is not and alternates. I saw no one there so i dont think it was killed. As I was killing that 1 piper, no second one spawned. After about 5 kills the NM spawned. --Kaosis 19:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) This is confirmed... The placeholder is the piper where the NM pop. The respawn is also correct. Mine pop after 1hour 20min, there was another player camping. --Exconvictriddick 06:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed this, too. The other piper seems to have disappeared. --Azulmagia 21:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Gender? Out of curiosity, what proof do we have that this NM is female? The article refers to it as 'her', but I don't see what evidence there is to support that. --Almost Unsane 21:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.jpbutton.com/?p=260 - "This trickster is known to be the most beautiful woman in the world (by Yagudo standards). Her eerie charm will captivate even humans, but she won’t show any mercy to those who don’t fall under her spell." It's translated from an SE book about Vana'diel's history. -- Orubicon 22:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Very easy for a 24 BLU/WHM. *Extremely easy as SAM90/THF45 :P *This was a very very hard battle on SAM 90/NIN 45. Had some trouble when it used Soul Voice. Pop Time Just took 11 hours and 15 minutes to pop my last one. --Nattack (talk) 21:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC)